The Second Son
by TargaryenHassle
Summary: Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly, Rhaegar fought honorably. And Rhaegar won. The Targaryens have been able to grasp a semblance of peace, but not everything is as perfect as they think When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. In this case it's direwolves AND dragons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jae is a prince born from the marriage of King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna, and he had the looks of the Starks. The only thing that could distinguish him as a Targaryen are his dark indigo eyes that looked grey from a distance but up close you could truly tell that they were the same color as his father's.

Him and his twin sister Daenerys were almost inseparable from birth. They spent the most amount of time together of any of the siblings, and most of the royal family believed that they were destined to marry one another. They could be found on multiple occasions in the godswood together praying to the Old Gods, and many believed that they would exit the world like they entered it, together.

Even though they were twins, the things that plagued young Jaehaerys did not apply to Daenerys because while Jae had the looks of the Starks, Daenerys had the traditional Targaryen looks.

There were many that truly loved the second son of the king. He was a studious child that loved to learn the history of Westeros and beyond, and when he wasn't in the library reading one book or another he could be found in the training yard learning to wield a sword from the kingsguard. The smallfolk were especially fond of Jae. He would make many trips to orphanages and the poorer parts of King's Landing with his sisters Rhaenys and Daenerys to help those that were less fortunate. The smallfolk could be heard day and night singing praises for the three of them because of the food, toys, and other necessities that they brought them.

While the smallfolk loved Jae, most of the nobility thought differently about him. They would act and treat him as a prince to his face, but he always heard what they would call him behind his back.

"Bastard."

Many believed that in the coming years he would try to usurp his father or brother because the Faith of the Seven believed that they were lustful creatures that only wanted to steal power from the trueborn in their family, but none of them truly knew who Jae was.

He would rather die than see any form of harm come to any of his family members, and every family member knew as such.

His sister, Rhaenys, loved her youngest brother because while Aegon was learning and training to become the next king, Jae was her friend and confidant. Whenever the likes of Joffery Baratheon would mistreat her or she was just in a bad mood she would always go to Jae because he knew the right thing to say most of the time, or he would sneak into the kitchen and steal some of her favorite treats.

Aegon and Jae grew up as best friends, and all of their learnings was done together. They learned to fight together, they took lessons from Maester Marwyn together, and they were even known to sneak into the kitchen to steal sweets together.

King Rhaegar loved all his children equally, but it is known by a lot of the servants that both he and Jae can be found within his office late at night discussing history and prophecy together.

Queen Dowager loved all her grandchildren as well, but she seemed to be the most fond of the ones born from Rhaegar's second wife.. She was fond of Daenerys because she was the embodiment of what she wished her daughter that was stillborn would've been, and she was fond of Jaehaerys because he had the same melancholy demeanor of his father.

Queen Elia was the most surprising aspect to the nobility of Westeros. Most would expect that she would feel scorned by the second marriage and feel threatened to have another woman's children be raised alongside her children, but most often then not she was the one that defended Jae the most against the cruel words thrown his way. She was even able to get her Dornish family to love him as well. Oberyn Martell is known to have gone into the Red Keep in a rage after the Rebellion was over because Rhaegar took another wife and was allowing their children to be raised next to the heir to the throne, but he came out being one of the staunchest supporters against treating Jae as a bastard. It is said that when he met the child he couldn't help but like the kid, and when he asked Jae how he felt about his siblings the only words out of Jae's mouth was "I would die for them." Jae may have only been eight at the time but Oberyn could already see the same devotion that he had for his family in the young Jae.

The only one of the Royal Family that treated Jaehaerys as a bastard was his uncle Viserys, but Viserys spent most of his time on Dragonstone with Rhaella because she was to rule it until Aegon came of age to take over the responsibilities it brought.

Most of the cruel words died down around Jae and the rest of the Royal family after an incident involving Jae and Cersei Lannister in the training yard of the Red Keep. Jae and Aegon had just trained with Ser Arthur and Ser Barriston and they were then facing off against each other. After a series of attacks and parries Jae was able to disarm Aegon and force him to yield.

"Jaehaerys, you are only a bastard, you shouldn't disarm your betters. Better yet you should know your place," was all that could be heard coming out of the Lioness' mouth.

Jae ran out of there with tears in his eyes and ran into none other than his two mothers.

"Sweetling, what's wrong?" Lyanna asked, but Elia could see Cersei laughing with her ladies around the corner.

While Lyanna took young Jaehaerys to cool down, Elia went over to Cersei Lannister and all that could be heard were the multiple uses of "lioness cunt" over and over again. No one knows this of course, but Elia threatened to tell the king whose children Cersei's really were. The only reason she hadn't was because she had it from Jaime himself that he had cut off all "certain activities" with Cersei, and no children being born in the last years since Myrcella who was three at the time told Elia that it was the truth. The Lannister women was red in the face when she stormed out of the room, and the last time she was seen in the Red Keep was the morning after when she got into her wheel cart and took off to go back to Casterly Rock. The only Lannister's seen in the Red Keep after that accident were Ser Jaime and Tyrion Lannister who also had befriended the young Jaehaerys over their mutual love for books and knowledge, and because Jae felt a certain kinship with Tyrion based off as being seen as a bastard in other's eyes. There was also the time where Tywin Lannister was only there for a few days and that was only to make a formal apology on behalf of his daughter to Jaehaerys and the rest of the royal family. It was only half an apology but no one truly expected Tywin to really mean anything he said.

The Mad KIng almost was the fall of House Targaryen, but they came back stronger then ever. The rule of King Rhaegar would be a peaceful one, or so they thought. In the Land of Always Winter old magic is brewing, and they all are none the wiser.

When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. In this case it's direwolves AND dragons.


	2. Daenerys I Jaehaerys I Elia I

**Daenerys Targaryen**

It was a calm and peaceful night. After eating dinner with her family in the dining hall, she and her half-sister Rhaenys retired to Rhaenys' living quarters. Many may think it inappropriate, but ever since they were young girls they had grown accustomed to sleeping together in either her room or Rhaenys'. Tonight they had decided to steal a platter of fruit from the dinner plate.

Rhaenys and her were talking about the gossip around court and the new decision Rhaegar had put into place about adding a sewer system to parts of King's Landing, most importantly the one being built in Flea Bottom when they heard a crash outside the door.

"That sounds like chainmail...:" Rhaenys whispers into Daenerys' ear.

All of a sudden there was the sound of splintering wood and the door banging against the wall against the door,

"Hello half breed sluts," exclaims Viserys, walking into the room holding a knife. Right outside the door they can see Ser Loras' unconscious form against the ground. Viserys was able to catch him off guard, and hit him across the head with the hilt of the knife. The kingsguard most likely wasn't expecting to be attacked by a member of the royal family.

"What do you want, Leech." Rhaenys yells. Daenerys wouldn't have wanted to provoke him, especially while he was holding a knife, but she could also see the subtle geniusness in Rhaeneys' move. She could tell that Rhaenys decided to yell because it could help to point out that something was amiss to the other people in the corridor and maybe more help would be coming, but the two of them had left the rest of their family in the dining hall to finish their dinner.

"Oh nothing slut, just that I am here to claim what is mine. The mighty Rhaegar, or at least thats what all the people that lick his boots seem to think, may have taken what is mine when he decided to kill our father and become king, but I could still help to purify our bloodline by forcing young Daenerys here to have one of my children. I would've chosen you Dornish-slut but you don't have the Targaryen look, and even then you're a little too old for my taste." whispers Viserys in what he must have thought to be a seductive tone, but only reminded the two of them of the tone their Grandmother and some of the kingsguard would use to describe the kind of monster their grandfather was to them.

In a series of quick moves Rhaenys grabs the knife that was on the fruit platter and rushed Viserys, but he was too quick for her. He backhanded her and then hit her with the hilt of his dagger, causing her to fall motionless to the floor.

"Rhaenys!" Daenerys screamed, getting to her feet to check on her sister but shrinking back against the wall when Viserys continued to advance on her. She was scared lifeless, not a word coming out of her mouth no matter how much she wished she could scream.

Once Viserys had made it to her she felt his soft hand go to unclasp one strap of her nightgown while the other held the dagger. When the first was done with he went to undo the other but was cut short by a sword being sliced into his back with the end coming out his chest. The sword was pulled out of his body, and he fell to the floor,

When her breathing was under control, and she was able to wipe enough of her tears out of her eyes to see her saviour, she only saw the form of her twin brother on his knees, shoulders shaking with sobs, and the sword their father had given him for his 13th nameday lying bloodied on the ground. She went to comfort him and tell him it was okay but he just shrank back against the wall and hugged his knees tightly to his chest.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He was being escorted back to his chamber by Ser Arthur when he heard his sister scream Rhaenys' name. Usually he would not have thought much about it because Rhaenys has been known to throw some sort of trick on Daenerys but this one was completely different. By the sound of her voice he could tell Daenerys was terrified, and he'd only heard her terrified when she would have nightmares about their Grandfather when they were younger.

Without even waiting for Ser Arthur he sprinted down the corridor, and without the extra weight of the armour and being considerably younger than the kingsguard he was much faster.

He knew something was wrong when he noticed Ser Loras unconscious on the ground outside his sister Rhaenys' room. He quickly entered the room.

The first thing he noticed inside the room was his uncle Viserys unclasping one of the straps on Daenerys' robe. He noticed the tears in his twin's eyes and all he saw was red. He unsheathed his sword on his belt, snuck up behind his uncle, and without even a second thought thrust the sword into his Uncle's back.

When the red faded and there wasn't anymore adrenaline pumping through his veins the realization cut in. He wouldn't just be called a bastard any longer, but everywhere he walked now he would also be called a kinslayer.

The nobility of Westeros wouldn't care that he did it to save his sister because none of them cared that his mother and father were married, they still called him bastard.

He fell to his knees and the feeling of despair caused the sword to fall out of his grasp and tears to come to his eyes. When Daenerys noticed him she tried to come and help him but he wouldn't, no he couldn't tarnish her name like his would be for the rest of his days. When she reached to put a hand on his shoulder he slid back against the wall and hugged his knees closer to his chest.

The scene that Ser Arthur walked into was heartbreaking. With Loras finally regaining consciousness he ordered the young Ser to call for the king and queens, and he took off his cloak draped it around Daenerys who hadn't redone her nightgown while worrying for her brother. After he made sure Daenerys was alright he lifted Rhaenys off the ground and gently set her on the bed. When the princesses were taken care of he walked over to Viserys. Anybody who walked onto the scene at that moment could've easily deduced what had happened with him dead on the floor and Daenerys' nightgown being as untidy as it was.

After he made sure that the princesses were all right he walked over to Jaehaerys, picked him up off the ground, and carried him out of the room. While walking out he noticed Ser Barristan hustling over.

"Make sure the princesses get to a new room, and tell the king and queen I'll be ready to explain what happened along with the princesses after I return Jae to his rooms." Arthur told the older knight, and al the older knight could do after looking into the room was nod his head with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

After the short trek to Jae's room he gently placed the young boy onto his bed and then rushed back to Daenerys' room where the girls were now being placed.

**Elia Martell**

She knew something was not right as soon as Ser Loras entered the dining hall with a rather large bump on his forehead. He was deeply out of breath and the only words that came out of his mouth was "princesses" before she was rushing out of the room with Lyanna right on her trail.

The two of them walked down the royal apartments and the only thing she saw was her daughters being rushed into Daenerys' rooms with Rhaenys being carried by Ser Barristan. She snuck a peek into Rhaenys' room and the only thing she saw was a puddle of blood and Viserys' body before she picked up her pace.

As soon as her wife and her entered the room they were both roughly rushed into a hug by their youngest daughter who couldn't speak coherently with all the tears she was shedding, The only words they could hear were her brother's name, and she could feel Lyanna tense beside her.

"Shh...Shh ... calm down sweetling. What happened?" Lyanna asked beside her.

It was at this moment that Ser Arthur entered the room and by the look on his face said that whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good.

"Viserys attacked Rhaenys and tried to rape Daenerys" he stated with a grim look on his face.

"He what! I'll kill him." Lyanna exclaimed, and if Elia hadn't already seen his dead body in the other room she would've had the same reaction as her wife.

"Wait Lyanna, I already saw his dead body in the next room. Who killed h…" she started to say before the realization set in. "Jae" she said and all the Ser could do was nod his head.

Lyanna seem ready to either strangle someone or burst into tears for her children so Elia quickly pulled out a chair and forced her to sit. As soon as Lyanna had sat Daenerys was already in her arms crying her lungs out. With Lyanna in the room comforting their youngest daughter and there to look over Rhaenys when she woke Elia decided that somebody needed to be there for their youngest son at the moment.

She quietly exited the room and ran as fast as she could with her dress to where Jaehaerys was being kept for the moment. She entered the room as quietly as she had left the last room. The sight she walked into had only continued to break her heart.

Jaehaerys was lying on his bed hugging his pillow to his head weeping into it. She rushed over and she barely sat down before he was clinging onto her as if he would drift away without her there to keep him from doing so.

"I didn't have a choice Mother Elia, he was hurting my sister and I couldn't let him...:" He said before his sobs overtook him again.

"I know sweetling, I know." she said over and over to him like a mantra until his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.


	3. Rhaegar I

King Rhaegar Targaryen

His son was in trouble.

Rhaenys, Daenerys, and Jae had all been in a dark place ever since the accident a little over a moon ago, but at least Rhaenys and Daenerys have been able to get out of their head a little bit.

The two girls have only been able to feel safe when Jae is around, and they had taken to sleeping in his bed at night to keep the nightmares at bay.

Jae puts a brave face on for the two girls, but they could all tell he wasn't doing well. The people of the court and many around had heard what had happened, and even after Rhaegar himself had given an in-depth description of the event in a session of court many of the noble men and women still said things to him and behind his back.

Now it isn't just them calling a bastard but now they were saying things like kinslayer, as if he didn't have enough of that going through his head now they were saying this things straight to his face. Inside and out he now believed he was a bastard, only their to take the power from those of his family that were trueborn. Eventually it didn't matter that he knew I and his mother had married at the Isle of Faces, and even had a more celebratory wedding about a year after the end of the Rebellion, the people were getting into his head and making him believe people weren't believing him.

The smallfolk as always were behind him in a way they weren't there for anybody else of the Royal family, excluding Rhaenys and Daenerys of course. They had heard bits and snippets of the event, and they were proud of him for protecting their favorite two princesses, but that wasn't enough to get him out of his head. Even with his very recent trip to orphanages and Flea Bottom to help out the poor, the kingsguard told me he wasn't as sociable as he usually is with the lowborn, and that even though Rhaenys and Daenerys tried to get him out of his shell, he still mainly stayed within it.

It was at this moment his two wives had walked in to have a conversation about their youngest son.

"We need to talk about Jaehaerys, Rhaegar" Elia said as soon as Ser Jaime allowed the two of them into his solar.

"I was just thinking the same thing, but I have no idea what to do about this event. We can't force the nobles to stop talking about it. The Mad King is still all too fresh in the minds of the people to limit the speech of the people. They are still going to talk, and no matter what Jae will still hear it." Rhaegar explained, worry evident in his voice. He had no idea what was best to do for Jaehaerys in this situation.

"Elia and I have been talking about, we think the best idea is to send him to foster. The only place that I can think of that doesn't care about the going ons of the South would have to be the North with my family" Lyanna explained.

He hadn't thought about that. Ned Stark may not necessarily like him, but he absolutely adored Lyanna, Jaehaerys, and Daenerys. He would gladly take his nephew in for the next few years until this event wasn't the talking point of the court. He could also meet his cousins Arya, Bran and Rickon who had been born in the years since they had last seen the Starks of Winterfell.

"That is a great idea, Lya, we could get him out of the South for a bit and he can focus on himself and not what everybody else is making up about him. We all know that what he did was for the protection of his family, and no matter what we have to look out for our son at this moment in time. He did the right thing and he is being punished for it" Rhaegar explained.

"What about the girls though? They only feel safe when his around, and he has the ability to get out of his mind a little bit when they are around." Elia explained, bringing up another good point.

"We could have them make yearly visits to him up in the North, and they can stay with him for a moons turn if they feel like it." Lyanna explained. He could tell that she was nervous about all of their children, but Jae was at the forefront of her mind at the moment. "He also only feels safe with the two of them, and we need to make sure that they are all comfortable during this time of their lives."

"We don't know how long he'll be in the North, what if he comes back and feels like we betrayed him when his favorite people in the world have been married off and he wasn't here for them when this was happening" Elia reminded him that Jae always felt that he was on the outside looking in when it came to their family, and if something like this happening then it would make him even more depressed.

He had been thinking about marriage proposals for a while now. The children were all getting to the age where marriage was on the horizon, and marriage could help the peace stay in the kingdoms. Aegon has been promised to Margaery Tyrell ever since the end of the rebellion, and when he had married Elia and then later Lyanna he had brought both Dorne and the North into the Royal family. With the North came the Riverlands and The Vale because of Ned Stark's marriage to Catelyn Tully. With Aegon promised to the Golden Rose of Highgarden the crownlands, Dorne, the North, the Riverlands, the Vale, and The Reach now were all a part of the Royal family, tying the kingdoms together.

The only two kingdoms that weren't married into the family was the Westerlands and the Stormlands, and the Iron Islands were still at odds with the Crown. With Tyrion Lannister being his hand and Jaime Lannister being part of Kingsguard he wasn't worried about the Westerlands attacking. When Tywin thought the Targaryens had lost the rebellion, even though they had just added the North and Vale armies onto their side, he had ordered an attack on the capital to win the city for Robert after sitting out during the war. After Rhaegar, Jaime, and some household guard had protected Rhaegar's family against the Mountain and Amory Lorch, Rhaegar had discreetly sentenced Tywin to the wall and installed Tyrion as the Lord of Casterly Rock.

After the Iron Islands' failed rebellion Rhaegar had Ned Stark take Theon Greyjoy to be a ward at Winterfell and Asha Greyjoy was taken to the Vale to ward for Jon Arryn. The two children of Balon were allowed to go see each other at the other's respective home, but neither were allowed to go back to Iron Islands. The two wards kept the Iron Islands under the boot, and raiding had been outlawed.

The Stormlands still had bad feelings towards the crown, but with the Lord of Storm's End, Stannis Baratheon, also being the Master of Law it gave that kingdom a sense of power.

"We could always allow the three of them to marry. They only feel safe and comfortable when they are together, moreso after this event, and we have a sense of peace and most of the kingdoms are or will be married into the Royal family in the coming years." Rhaegar explained to his wife.

Elia and Lyanna slowly grew the same smirks, and he could see that their plan had worked out for them. When his two wives worked together they could get a lot done, especially when it came to their kids.

"Great, nice to know that we are all of the same mind" Elia said slowly even though she knew that Rhaegar knew that he had been played.

"Lyanna go write to your brother and tell him that we will be sending Jae to live with him for a while. Later we will have a talk with all three of them and tell them of both decisions, and after that we will make both announcements to the court. Jae will be leaving in a sennight, but everybody in court will know it is to give him the ability to feel better, not as a punishment. He will spend three years in the North and when he returns he will get married to his two brides." Rhaegar explained to his two wifes, and they wanted to make sure that they were all on the same page.

"What about the girls? What will they do in that time?" Lyanna asked.

"So that they also have the ability to heal, we will send the two of them together to Dorne to spend time with Elia's family. I will write to both Doran and the Viper to train both of our daughters to wield a weapon so that nothing like this ever has the possibility of happening again." Rhaegar explained, "After two years in Dorne they will both return and start planning their wedding so that when Jae returns they can marry quickly."

"Good thing we had Summerhall rebuilt." Lyanna said quietly. Even though she knew this was the best thing for their children, he could still tell that she was sad that all their children were leaving even if it was only for a short time.

"What about the faith? They won't like a polyamorous marriage, much less between siblings." Elia asked.

He knew all too well how much the faith looked down on polyamorous marriages, especially when he was in one, but he also knew that they didn't have the manpower to fight the crown about this decision. The crown had all the power in this situation with almost all of the kingdoms being tied to the crown either through power or marriage.

"They will have to get over it. They don't have the power to fight us on this, and with how much the smallfolk love Jae, Rhaenys, and Daenerys the faith won't be able to change the people's minds on this marriage. Even though the three of them did all of that work because they believed it to be the right thing to do, it'll end up helping them in the future if the faith don't agree to the marriage. Even if the faith becomes more powerful, or Gods forbid they form another militia we will pay the faith a hefty fee to keep their opinions to themselves. Targaryens don't answer to gods nor men, and we won't bow or be bent about this decision. We'll only pay them if they gain more power, and that's only to allow the smallfolk to be able to believe in the faith that they want to believe in" Rhaegar explained to the nodding heads of his wives.

He hoped that they had made the right decision about the marriage, but he knew that Daenerys and Rhaenys loved their brother in a way that siblings tend to not love each other, and he had a feeling that Jae felt the same way towards his two sisters.

They spent the rest of the night finalizing the plan, and got ready to tell their children in the morning. Rhaegar was stressed about telling them what they had planned for them because he had no idea how they'd react to being sent away for the time being. He felt that they'd all be happy about, and would be able to look forward to the wedding in that time.

At the end of the day with both of his wives curled up into him, all of that left him and he knew he'd be able to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Before he could go to sleep he kissed both of his wives on the forehead, and told them how much he loved both of them.

"We love you too" they both said in unison.


	4. Rhaenys I

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She was walking quickly to her brother's bedchambers. She had added it into her routine in the morning to go and see how he was doing before she went on with her day. Most of Daenerys and hers' day has consisted of staying close to make sure that he didn't start brooding. At least what that's what they had told him, but it was also to make sure that nobody said anything unroyally to him.

She was closing in onto his room, and she noticed that Ser Jaime was waiting outside of his room. Ever since the incident all the Kingsguard have been keeping a closer eye on us children, but none more than Ser Jaime with Jae.

"Ser Jaime, is he up yet?" Rhaenys asked once he took notice of her, which was rather quick with how vigilant he was keeping an eye on the corridor.

He just slowly nodded, and I was about to enter before I thought of something, I had wished to ask him.

"I was just wondering…. Why have you been keeping such a close eye on Jae these last moon turn?" Rhaenys asked, and by the look on her face she really wanted to learn the reason. It's not like he could keep anything from Daenerys, Jaehaerys, or her, but it was much more difficult when she broke out that face.

"Other than it being my sworn duty?" The Golden Lion responded with that shit eating grin that just annoyed Rhaenys completely, and she wasn't exactly sure why….

She thought it had something to do with the fact that it was the same face that Cersei Lannister had whenever she said something unkind to Jaehaerys.

"Yes, other than that…"

"There are two reasons other than that, and they are both deeply personal. One of them being that I hear how Cersei talks to Jae when she is here for court, and if I can help heal some of the thing that she breaks it makes me sleep better at night. The other is all my life I have heard to talk behind Tyrion's back about what he is, and I never helped him. I have always felt bad about not standing up for my brother, had it been my sister and father saying those things, or just the lords and common folk around Casterly Rock. I do it because I care about him, but also because I want to relieve some of mine and my family's wrongdoings over the years." He responds, and he would've most likely been looking down at his own feet if it wasn't for his constant vigilance of the corridor.

All I could do was give him a quick nod, and the walk into Jae's room. The sight that met her was the sight that welcomed her every time that she had come to wake him up. He was curled up into a ball on his side, and he always was clutching a feather pillow to his chest as if that object was keeping him grounded. No matter how many times she walked in on the sight it always felt like taking an arrow to the heart. He was softly whimpering and mumbling something that she couldn't understand, but it was a good signal for her to know that he was having a nightmare. There weren't many nights in which he wasn't. He had practically pushed Daenerys and herself out of his bed the night before so that they could get a good night of sleep and stop worrying about him. All the good that did was Dany and herself curling into each other's deep into the night, worrying about Jae, until sleep finally reached them.

He was going through this pain because he wanted to protect his family, and the noblemen and women weren't helping one bit. The sheep of the court should be bowing down to Jae for doing the hardest thing anybody could ask of anyone, but they were only good for making sure that he was further into the void he was trying to climb out of.

She decided to sit down in a chair for a few more minutes to wait out Jae's nightmare. She didn't want to startle him awake, and she didn't want to make him start out his day like that. There was also the small fact that he hasn't slept much in the last moon, and she felt guilty waking him up even though their father had told her and Dany at breakfast that Lyanna, Elia, and he wanted to have a conversation with the three of them sometime after the afternoon meal.

She was so lost inside her own head that she hadn't even noticed Jae waking up. When she looked up again, he was sitting up in bed, and he was looking around. He looked like a lost child looking for his mother, but there weren't many moments nowadays that he didn't have that look.

"Rhae, what's going on?" He asked, and she could hear the strain in his voice. Not only did he always look lost, but he never talked all that much unless it was Dany or herself. Sometimes mother Lyanna or her own mother could get him to speak, but nowadays those were about the only people.

"Hey sleepyhead… Just coming to wake up, but you just looked so peaceful that I thought that you could use a few more minutes." Rhae explained, and she hated how much her own voice sounded like she was talking to a small child. She had gotten good at keeping up a conversation with him when it was just the two of them and he was in a talking mood, but she never knew what to say in the mornings.

"Something wrong Rhae?" He asked as he got up to go get changed.

When he comes out, he is dressed in all black. Usually for somebody in his situation you would be a little bit more worried about him being depressed, but he has always worn mainly black, sometimes with either red or grey thrown into it. His attire didn't tell us that he was depressed, but the rest of him did.

"Nothing Jae, just our father and mothers want to have a conversation with you, Dany, and I. He wants to meet sometime after the afternoon meal in his solar. He thought about doing it earlier, but he wanted to give us all enough sleep." She responded, and she was getting more natural with her speech. Most conversation between the three of them always started out rather strange, but it always seemed to flow by the end of it.

"Oh okay. Do you think he would be okay with Jaime and I training before the afternoon meal?" She had expected this question. When he wasn't with Dany, I, or the both of us then he could most likely be found in the training room. Some of the kingsguard would be able to get him to say a few words while they trained, but not much more than questions. After a while they learned to stop asking how he was feeling, and to just let him get rid of his pent-up anger and sadness.

He came and sat down right next to her and grabbed her hand.

Whenever the three of them sat next to each other he always would grab onto us in some way. Dany and she had noticed that while he was sleeping, he had his pillow to grab onto, but while he was awake he had us. His sword, us, and his pillow seemed to ground him in a way, and we were both more than happy to be his anchor.

After a few more minutes of companionable silence, Jae got up and she did as well. He wrapped her up in a tight hung, and she could tell he needed it. She just held him and ran her hand through his hair. When the hung ended after a bit he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to go train, I will see you and Dany at the afternoon meal and then the three of us can head over to father's solar together."

With that he gave her one last kiss on the cheek and made his way out the door and out the hall, his armored shadow following close at his heel.

She knew that he was in a rough place now, but she also knew that Dany and herself would be there to see him make it out on the other side.


End file.
